


Ice Cream Date~Axel x Reader(NSFW)

by smolhoneybun



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel Eating Ice Cream, Dom Axel, Exhibitionism, Hardcore, Ice Play, NSFW, No Specific Pronouns, Romantic Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Smut, ice cream play, park, public place, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolhoneybun/pseuds/smolhoneybun
Summary: Just a quickie nsfw that i made for my friends to read and they loved it, so why not? First nsfw i ever published
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Ice Cream Date~Axel x Reader(NSFW)

You and Axel were on a date and decided to stop at a park to eat your ice cream. You had gotten just a plain ice cream cone while Axel had gotten his favorite, a popsicle. It was kind of hot so you just decided to wear a tank top which is fortunately for Axel, very loose on you, and everytime he glanced down at you he could see your chest which was making him more hungry, but not for the food. Your ice cream cone was starting to melt and each time you licked it it would drip down your face but you didn’t think nothing of it until one of those drops landed inside your top and on top of your left nipple. You shuddered from the sudden coldness that come from the frozen treat and went to go wipe it off with the napkin the vendor had given you with the ice cream when another hand stopped yours, it was Axels. The near sight of your hard chest was enough to drive him wild, he quickly lifted up your shirt and licked the drop from your chest, the sudden cold wetness from your lover’s tongue combined with the cold from the ice cream drop was enough to make you gasp and you let go of your cone. You whimpered from losing the fallen treat but Axel smirked against you since he achieved his goal of getting a noise out of you, he switched from one nipple to the other and started to suck on the other to get it equally hard, you were gasping, trying to get him to stop but you were slowly falling into the pleasure, he knew how you got when it came to doing stuff like this in public. Axel had stopped and you whined from his mouth disappearing from yours chest but he quickly shut you up with a quick kiss, his lips tasting so sweet, Axel bent down towards your height and looked around to make sure nobody was coming to interrupt you two and proceeded to bite part of his popsicle and set it back down, you looked at him confused until he quickly went back to sucking on your chest with the piece of flavored ice in his mouth. Again, the sudden wave made you gasp but more loudly, Axel rubbed the piece of ice on both of your nipples until it melted and licked the melted treat off any area where it had dripped, what he was doing was making you very wet, and you put your shirt down and proceeded to get up thinking you two were going to finish somewhere else but Axel pushed you back down shaking his head, he took off your shorts ignoring your protests and licked you near your hole. You shivered with anticipation and gave up, he chuckled, the vibration of his laugh you could feel on your thigh. You were wondering why he had stopped and when you tried to look down where he was he commanded you not to and to close your eyes and let him work his magic. You heard a faint wrapper and quickly looked at your side to notice Axel’s frozen delight was gone, but you noticed a little too late and felt something cold inside you. You looked down at Axel only to be meet with his hungry stare and that smirk that you loved so much. He asked if you wanted to stop and with a shaky breath you begged for him to continue, and, so he did. He pumped his popsicle inside and out of you and your shaky breaths turned into loud moans, Axel quickly took it out and licked it while praising you for how good you tasted, the near site of him smirking while sucking on the popsicle that had your juices all over it was enough to make you tighten. You were getting close and he knew it, he put the popsicle back into your wetness and went faster and faster until you were practically screaming begging for more. You felt the sensation of your orgasm coming and you let go, cumming all over the frozen treat, Axel let it stay there for a moment and slowly pulled it out, a trail of your juices coming out along with the popsicle. Axel glanced towards you to see you shaking and panting from cumming so hard and chuckled. He put your shorts back on and carried you on his back to his house where Round 2 would start and all that was left behind was the now melted cone and just the stick from the popsicle.


End file.
